Dreams Realized
by Piasa
Summary: Kazama x Chizuru This is an alternative ending of my own creation. LEMONS! if you dont like Lemony goodness please skip on by. I do not own any of the characters. Please R&R. *ONGOING/HIATUS* this will be updated as I get more chapters done, as for how many chapters this will be... I have not a clue :P Rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue

Dreams Realized

Hakouki Fan Fiction

Kazama x Chizuru

POV: Kazama

LEMONS! Starting in the second chapter, Rated M for a reason, don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Prologue

Spoilers of the Anime/Game Please skip to Chapter 1 if you have yet to see the Anime and/or play the game.

They raided the inn that we were staying at. They engaged in battle. We could hear the swords clanging together; smell the blood in the air.

I was sitting in the window observing the battle below me, when he busted into the room. He started to come at me. At first I toyed with him, dodging his swings, till he hit the sheath of my sword. I engaged him at this time. He kept swinging at me, with what looked like all his might; I caught him off guard and put my foot into his chest kicking him away from me. He was hurt, coughing up blood. I was about to deal the blow that would end his life when she showed up out of the blue and stopped me.

She was stunning, what was she doing here though? She was a female demon siding with these humans? Why had I not known about her? I had to know her… I had to make her mine…

I couldn't forget her over the next four years; I had tried several times to kidnap her from the humans that kept her. But each time was pushed back. I had found out that her name was Chizuru Yukimara, one of the last remaining from her clan, and a pure blooded demon at that, making me want her even more.

Times changed, cloths changed, the time of the sword and spear were ending. This is when I made my final move. That man, the one they called Hijikata had left her behind, deserted her when she needed him the most. In my heart I had dreamed of this day, the day where she would need someone to comfort her. I wanted to be that someone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors note: This chapter is a bit dark. As I was rewriting it from the hand written version I keep in my binder of fan fictions I actually cried… I promise though that the flowing chapters won't be as dark.

* * *

I went to her, she stood there at the harbor staring after a boat that had long since departed. I stood next to her silently trying to figure out what to say. She spoke first, more at the wind then to anyone or anything in particular and rather quietly, I strained my ears to hear what she said.

"Why did he leave me? He said that I would always be allowed to follow him." She said tears falling like rain. She looked heartbroken and miserable. I wanted to take her into my arms and hold her, to comfort her.

"He wanted to protect you and give you a life that he couldn't." I stated noticing that she jumped at my voice. "Sorry if I scared you." I stated plainly. She looked almost frightened before she relaxed a bit.

"It's Fine Kazama; I was just talking to myself." She said shyly. "I didn't know you were there."

After she said that, I didn't have any other words to say, an awkward silence fell between us. I turned to leave when I felt her hand on my yukata. It lit a fire deep within me. I wanted to take her into my arm, kiss her, claim her, but she was grieving for a man that had just up and left her.

I cocked my head to the side, looking at her from the corner of my eye. "Humans are pitiful creatures," I said coldly, "all they care about is power and money, and I believe I have told you this once before. I hope you understand now."

She let go of my sleeve and I turned to her. She had her head down, tears continuing to fall. I couldn't stop myself; before I knew it I took her into my arms and let her cry into my chest. I quietly cursed Hijikata for doing this to her after he swore that he would always be there to protect her.

I felt her slipping and I tightened my grip on her. She had somehow cried herself to sleep standing up. I picked her up and carried her to a local inn. I gently placed her on the futon and covered her, and went and sat at the window. I lit my pipe and started out at the night sky.

O-Sen showed up, I grumbled under my breath as she always scolded me or told me off about something or another. "What will you do now Kazama?" she asked as she looked at Chizuru. "Will you continue your plan of using her to strengthen your clan, take her as your wife and cherish her, or let her go?"

"Tsk" I responded, "Though I want to strengthen my clan, I would prefer to take her as my wife and cherish her like she is meant to be cherished. I will leave it up to her though. I will wait as long as it takes. Till then I will remain by her if she will allow me. I will watch her and protect her when she is in trouble. If she so chooses me then I will do everything in my power to make she that she feels loved and cherished. I have not given up hope yet O-Sen."

She seemed to be pleased with my response, "You have changed Kazama, I will leave her in your care." She disappeared as quickly as she had come.

I sighed, I had gotten approval, sort of speak, from the Princess. The night wore on as I sat there in the silence of the room, listening to her breath and watching over her as she slept.

She would mumble in her sleep from time to time, making me strain to hear her. I couldn't make out what she said half the time so I gave up. I moved from my spot in the window and sat against the wall, shutting my eyes I fell asleep.

The dawn rays hit my eyelids, I struggled to open them after staying up so late last night. I went to move and noticed my leg felt heavy. When my eyes finally focused I looked down and saw that Chizuru had moved sometime in the night and now had her head on my leg. I moved my hand and gently placed it on her temple, moving some hair out of her face. She was still asleep. "She looks really cute when she's sleeping" I muttered to myself. I left my hand on her temple and gazed out the window, I shivered slightly as the dawn air was rather crisp.

She stirred slightly; I looked down at her and noticed that even though her eyes were open she had a distant, faraway look.

"Good morning," I said quietly, trying not to spook her. She grabbed onto the cloth of my yukata and started to cry again. I've never known to have patience, but for her I would have as much as I could muster. I sighed, moving her hair out of her face and placing my hand back on her temple, this was the extent of what I would allow myself to go at this point.

We stayed in the inn for another week and a half. She started to finally come around; it had been almost two weeks since he had abandoned her, to go fight his petty war.

"Kazama," she began one morning after breakfast, "will you leave me also?" she asked this in a quite tone. Her tone made my heart ache. It made me want to pull her into my arms and hold her tight. "I will never leave you, as long as you want me by your side." I said in a loving tone, that I hoped that she would pick up.

"Thank you." She said, giving me a weak smile as she turned to look out the window. The wind gently blew her hair, pushing her scent towards me. I couldn't take it anymore and got up and sat behind her, pulling her to me in an embrace, she jumped slightly at the sudden contact, then started to relax. I set my chin on the top of her head and sighed deeply.

I was about at my max restraint. Every moment, every day, every move that she made would fuel the fire of desire with-in me. I had promised myself that I would not do anything to her if she was not ready or wanting.

She put her hands on my arms. "Kazama," she started "I want closure; I want to know what happened to him. Will you come with me to the Island?" I winced when she asked; I already knew what had become of the man she once held so dear to her heart. I had heard when I had gone out to get some Sake and food. "I can tell you what happened if that is what you would like." I said, keeping an eye on her face to see what her mood was.

"I've already heard from the inn keeper. I just want to go see where it happened. Consider it my farewell to him. She said in a quite tone as she moved within my arms.

"Alright," I said rather frustrated. "I will go secure a boat." I stood up and started to leave. "Thank you." I heard her whisper. Sighing I left.

I secured a boat that would take us to the Island, I went to the inn and got Chizuru and we boarded. We rode in silence for some time.

"Thank you again Kazama." She said. "I want to be able to move on with my life, even though I do not know what to do now. My father is dead, my friends are either dead or missing, and the only people I know are you and O-Sen-chan."

I winced a little at her words, I hadn't thought of all the loss that she had gone through over the course of the last four years. "I wish you happiness, I would like it if you remained by my side," I responded keeping an eye on her facial expressions, "that is if you will have me."

I could see fear in her face and eyes. I could understand where that fear came from as it was I that put that fear into her by being aggressive with her since the start.

Her face softened a bit as she had thought it over. "I would like that Kazama," she said with a faint smile. "I'm scared though, please understand." I smiled a bit at her words "I do understand and I'm so sorry for being so aggressive with you. Please take your time I will not leave you or hurt you."

We landed a short time after our conversation ended. I obtained a horse and lifted her into the saddle. Climbing up behind her, I held her to make sure she didn't fall off. "Ready?" I asked and she nodded. We rode for half a day at full gallop. We showed up at the battlefield where Hijikata and so many other men had lost their lives. I got down and set her on the ground. She looked over the place and started to cry, she had found a torn and battered flag of the Shinsengumi, and she clutched it tightly and fell to her knees, crying into the flag.

I came up behind her, kneeling I gently took her into my arms and held her close to me, letting her cry. I then opened a bottle of Sake and poured the contents out onto the blood stained ground, saying a silent prayer for the souls of the men that had passed during the war.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors note: LEMON! Don't like, don't read.

* * *

A few months had passed since that day that I took her to the Island. We along with the other Oni involved went back to the shadows. Chizaru had come with me; she was starting to trust me more and more each day.

"Kazama," she asked one night after supper. "Why do you pursue me? There must be others out there that are more suited to you."

I looked at her from the window where I had settled and stopped smoking my pipe. "Why?" I replied, "You were the only one that had ever given me a challenge. Pure blood female Onis are very rare and precious. Because of that, most are rather rude, full of themselves, and have no feelings or care about their mates. I prefer someone who is honest with her feelings."

She looked down deep in thought. I stood and went to the fire, stoking it and adding another piece. The warmth filled the room. I went and sat down against the wall, which had become my customary place since she had moved in with me.

She moved. She had been on the other side of the room, which was her customary place since she hadn't trusted me enough to be close to me. She came over and sat next to me, I could smell the soap she used, Lavender, and I had found that was her favorite soap when we were back at the inn. I reached out to her gently, she jumped then relaxed. "I won't hurt you or do anything to you that you don't want to be done." I whispered to her. I then pulled her between my legs and held her tightly to me. She moved slightly so her temple rested on my chest. I sighed deeply.

I reached over and grabbed the blanket. I covered us both with it. I rested my check on the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her, not wanting to let go of her. We ended up falling asleep in the warmth that we shared.

The dawn light woke me, I felt warm. I looked down at her as she slept; she looked peaceful for once, like an angel. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss the top of her head and breathe her scent in.

She woke when I kissed the top of her head, she looked up at me. "Morning" I said huskily, smiling at her. "Morning" she replied as she snuggled closer to me. I moaned softly as she rubbed up against me. I was at my limit. I captured her chin in my hand; tilting her head up I kissed her. When she didn't struggle against me I nipped at her bottom lip begging her to deepen the kiss. I was pleased when she parted her lips for me. I plunged my tongue into her mouth, ushering a gentle moan from her.

I gently moved my hand from her chin to the side of her head. The other hand I placed on her lower back. I moved her so that she was up against me fully. I moaned against her lips as I pressed her against my hardness.

I broke the kiss and slowly started to kiss her jaw and down her neck, stopping when I felt her tense up. "I'm sorry, I got out of control." I said in a husky tone letting my hand fall from her face. "No, it's alright, it just surprised me. I have never felt like this before. "She said as she pressed even closer to me. "Are you sure you want this?" I asked, "We can't stop once we start." She nodded her response.

I moved the blanket that had been covering us and stood. I picked her up and carried her to the futon. I laid her down gently and lay down next to her. I gently pulled her to face me, covering us with the blanket. I moved my leg and placed it between hers and captured her lips again in a deep kiss. I felt her had go to my arm, she gripped onto my yukata.

I gently rolled her over and moved over her. I broke the kiss, breathing deeply; I asked her again if she was alright with this. Her response was her arms going around my neck and pulling me back down into a kiss. I broke the kiss, to which she whimpered. I slowly started to kiss down her neck. I sat up and removed my yukata; she blushed as her eyes traveled over my body.

I pulled her up to me; kissing her I gently removed her kimono. I laid her back down and went back to kissing her neck. I trailed one of my hands down her side to her thigh; I pulled her leg up to my hip, holding it there with my elbow. I continued my kisses downward; I kissed her chest then each mound making sure to give each raised bud attention. She arched her back and moaned, I moved down to her stomach.

She placed her hand over her mouth, muffling her cries. I took my free hand and gently moved her hands away. "I want to hear you, please don't be embarrassed." I said breathing against her skin. I continued my path downward; I kissed her hip then her inner thigh that I had just propped up.

I moved to her core, finding her pearl I took it into my mouth, she cried out at the sudden pleasure. I smiled and gently started to suckle her. I had moved my free hand and laid it next to her, to which she now grasped. She arched her hips into my mouth as she cried out my name and released. I lapped up her juices then started to kiss my way back up her body.

I braced myself up with my free arm, keeping her leg in the crook of my other arm. I moved myself to her entrance. She winced as I slowly started to enter her. "This is going to hurt, I'm sorry." I panted. She wiggled her hips against my hard member.

I very slowly started to enter her, when I came to her barrier I stopped, leaned over and took her mouth into a deep kiss. I then pulled slightly out and quickly pushed my full length into her. She cried out against my mouth, as a tear rolled down her cheek. I broke the kiss and kissed away the tear. "I'm very sorry Chizuru." I said lying kisses on her eyelids.

I had released her leg from my arm as soon as I had pushed into her; I moved both my hands to her hair and stroked it gently. I lay perfectly still inside her, allowing her to adjust to me. Her hand came up to my back where she dug her nails into my shoulders. She then moved one of her legs up next to my hip and moved, signaling me to continue.

I pulled out and quickly pushed back into her, she felt really good around me. I heard her cry out when I had shifted my position slightly so I could enter her deeper. I had found her sweet spot. I continued to thrust into her slowly, making sure I hit that spot with each thrust.

After a while I felt her tighten around me and start to pulse. I couldn't hold back any longer and quickened my pace, thrusting fast and deep into her. She cried out when I pushed into her hard and released my seed deep into her, groaning I pushed into her a few more times, pushing my seed deeper into her.

I collapsed half on top of her, remaining in her sealing her so that none of my seed escaped. When I started to pull out of her, she wrapped her legs over my hip holding me to her. I kissed her deeply. "I love you Chizuru, I have for a very long time" I stated. "I love you too Kazama" She said quietly.

When I felt her legs loosen I pulled out of her and lay next to her, pulling her close to me. I watched as she slept. She looked at peace finally. I dozed off spent. I woke up a few hours later and looked at her. I moved some of her hair out of her face and leaned over I gently kissed her. She stirred and snuggles closer to me. I noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. She must be having a good dream.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**REALLY JUICY LEMON WARNING!**

* * *

I rose up on one arm and stroked her stomach with the other. "How is your body feeling, is it ok?" I asked once she was fully awake. She looked up at me, turned to face me and winced. I cringed and moved her gently closer to me. "I'm sorry" I said, "I didn't mean to hurt you." She shook her head. "I'm ok; my back hurts a little is all." She said trying to smile.

I had her roll over on to her stomach and I started to rub her back. I noticed then there was a small spot of blood when she had been lying. I smiled knowing I had been the one that had the privilege of deflowering her. She moaned softly as I massaged her lower back. I leaned down and kissed between her shoulders as I kept rubbing her pain away. Felling really bad for her back hurting I again apologized. "I'm sorry, I have hurt you, I have done something I promised you that I wouldn't do." To this she replied, "I'm ok really. I'm glad it was with you Kazama." She continued to moan quietly as her pain started to fade. He moans stirred my insides and made me long for her all over again.

Night had fallen; somehow I managed to massage away all her pain without taking her again. She had dressed and was now busy cleaning and preparing supper. I had removed and cleaned the futon and laid it back down when it was dry. After supper we sat and talked for a while. We didn't talk about anything in particular just this and that. One question that threw me off, and that I had no answer for at that time, was when she asked me how many kids I wanted. My only response to her was that if it happened it happened. She had blushed to that response and then stifled a yawn.

"Why don't you go lie down and get some rest." I told her calmly. I'll be there shortly after I check to make sure everything is secure." She pouted slightly but got up and went to the futon. I made my way through the house, making sure that everything was safe and secure. Being the head of my clan I rarely had any problems with intruders. I leaned against the door frame and watched her sleep.

I quietly crawled in next to her, trying not to disturb her. I heard her sigh and knew that I had woken her up. She rolled over to face me. She then placed her hand on my waist. I sucked in a hard breath and held it. I slowly let out the breath I had just taken in. Shifting slightly I moved my arm under her neck and shoulder pulling her closer to me as I planted a kiss on the top of her head. Her hand that had been around my waist moved into my yukata. I quickly grabbed her hand. She had set the fire within me ablaze again. I wanted to take her again. "If we keep this up, the chances of you getting pregnant will go higher. " I said huskily.

She looked at me. "I want this Kazama, I think that deep inside I have wanted this for a long time." She said as she blushed. I also blushed at her words. Not knowing how to respond I let go of her hand and let her continue.

I rolled over on my back letting her hand explore where ever she wanted them to go. She gently tugged on the sash of my Yukata. I sat up and let her remove it from me. After the fabric was gone I laid back down.

She straddled me and let her hands wander; I reached up and slid her kimono off her. She was beautiful in the moonlight. She blushed when I moaned softly as her hands rubbed my pecks and stomach.

Even though I had planned on letting her have her way with me, I was drawing very close to my limit. I moved my hands to her hips urging her to take me into her. She obliged and rose up, lowering herself slowly onto my length. As she went lower I let out a loud moan. I moved my hands to her breasts and kneaded them as she moved on top of me. After a while I couldn't stand it anymore. Without pulling out of her I switched out positions. She giggled "You have no patience." She said with a smile.

I lovingly growled at her before capturing her mouth is a deep kiss. "I have patience; I did wait for you for four years you know." I said teasingly. She giggled and wiggled her hips. I started to thrust slowly into her. I wanted tonight to last. As I thrust into her, she moaned and wrapped her hands around my back. I knew she was drawing blood when her nails bit into my skin. The pain I felt meant I was giving her intense pleasure. I could deal with it as long as she was feeling good.

I continued my slow thrusts into her, making sure to hit her sweet spot every time. I paused each time she would tighten around me in her release. I feared that I would follow her over the cliff if I had pushed through her releases. I drew closer and closer to my own release; finally I couldn't hold it back any longer and started thrusting into her fast and hard. She cried out as she tightened hard around my length, I joined her into bliss as I poured my seed into her, thrusting her a few more times to push my seed deeper into her.

A short time later, without pulling out of her I moved her so that she was lying with her back against me. I moved her leg over mine; I started to thrust into her again, slowly. I moved my hand to her core and found her pearl. I Moved my hand in pace with my thrusts, seeing as I just released it would be awhile before I released again. She moaned as the dual pleasure was starting to make her wiggle against me. She pushed her hips into me begging me for more.

We continued this pattern for some time. Every time she would release I would push through it, increasing her pleasure. I did notice that her releases were getting stronger. It was a sign of her body getting ready to receive his seed and create a child. I smiled against her skin. I continued to thrust into her trying to hold back my own release but failing miserably at it. The more she released the more I wanted to. When I could no longer stand it, I started to thrust into her hard and fast. When I felt her release joined her in going over the cliff and into the abyss. After a few moments I thrust into her a few more times, driving my seed deeper into her. She kept her leg over mine, allowing me room to stay inside of her. We ended up falling asleep, spent, still connected, my length preventing and of my seed out of her body.

* * *

Chapter 4 will be coming up shortly, It may or may not have lemons in it I haven't decided. At this moment I'm sleepy xD. Please R&amp;R, I love reading your reviews.


	5. Chapter 4

**Lemons (I just can't get enough LOL)**

* * *

I woke up just before dawn. I snuggled closer to Chizuru, trying not to wake her. Somehow we had managed to stay connected as we slept. I groaned quietly as I moved her leg off mine and pulled out of her. She moaned when I did this and snuggled closer to me. I held her, watching her sleep.

About two weeks later, I noticed that she was getting sick. She had tried to hide it from me but it was usually after meals, she would run off, when she returned she was pale and sweat rolled off her forehead. She also started to become distant from me again whenever I asked if she was ok.

"Chizuru," I began one night after she had come back. "What's wrong? You have been acting distant and you look pale." I said gently, afraid that she would withdraw more and hide from me.

She looked at me, her eyes were sad and she looked scared. "Have I done something to frighten you?" I asked her quietly. She then fell to her knees and started to cry. I was up and at her side faster than a human could blink afraid that she was hurt.

I took her in my arms, not exactly sure what to do. "Talk to me, I'm afraid I have done something to you, what's the matter?" I asked. "I'm pregnant" she said in between sobs. "I'm scared Kazama, I'm afraid you will leave me. I'm afraid you don't want me anymore." I stiffened rather shocked at the news, then tightened my grip on her a bit more holding her close to me. I was happy at the news she was carrying my child.

"Why would I leave you?" I asked her really confused at her comment about that. "I told you I would never leave you, more so now that you're with child. As for me not wanting you, you should know by now that I have and will forever want you to be with me." I held her close to me and let her cry. She ended up crying herself to sleep. I picked her up and took her to the futon, laying her down I laid next to her, holding her.

She was now 5 months along and showing quite a bit, she had, had mood swings for some time, and they were starting to grate on my nerves a bit. One minuet she was happy, the next she wanted to kills something, or someone. It was driving me insane so I send a messenger to O-Sen; I needed a woman's advice on how to deal with it.

Sen showed up a few hours after I had sent the messenger. "You called for me Kazama; to what do I owe the pleasure?" She said rather sarcastically

"I need… Ummmm…. Womanly advice" I managed to mumble out, not exactly sure how to ask Sen about Chizuru's rapid mood swings. She laughed and I turned my head frustrated. "Womanly advice huh?" she said as she then frowned slightly, "Does this have to do with Chizuru's condition?" she asked.

"Yeah," I stated bluntly. "I'm not sure how to handle her mood swings, one minuet she's happy, the next it seems like she wants to kill me, then almost instantly she's crying in the corner. I try to judge her mood before I approach her but I never seem to get it right."

Sen smirked at me after I explained things, she was clearly amused." Is that all that is on your mind" she asked. "I never thought that you of all people would slink away from a woman, considering all that you have been through and have done." She laughed, and I grumbled. "The solution is easy," she said producing a small medicine packet and instructions from her sleeve. "Mix this in her tea; it's a calming herb mix. My family has used it for generations. This will help balance out her hormones. Call me when it is time for the baby to be born and I will be here to help with its delivery."

I took the packet and thanked Sen. She bowed and left.

That day I took the instructions and gathered the required herbs to mix the medicine myself and made a few extra packets. That night I mixed it in Chizuru's tea and it had an almost immediate effect. Her eyes became bright again and she finally smiled.

After not holding her for so long, I moved behind her and pulled her to me. She snuggled close to me and shifted so her side was against me. I gently put my hand on her rounded stomach, rubbing it, finally being able to enjoy the feeling of knowing our baby was safe.

I could feel the desire rising in me and grew hard. She noticed and wiggled against me. I stood up and picked her up, gently laying her on the futon, I laid down next to her. I slowly removed her Kimono; she blushed hard and tried to hide herself in the blanket. I smirked as I removed my Yukata and snuggled down next to her again. "Don't hide yourself" I said as I pulled her close to me," You have nothing to be ashamed of."

I gave her a deep kiss and let my hand wander over her body. I broke the kiss and started kissing down her neck, to her swollen breasts. I was careful not to put a lot of weight on her. I moved from each breast to her stomach. Rubbing it and kissing it gently, releasing a deep purr from my throat. I moved back up and moved her to face me again. Kissing her I moved to that her tummy was between us I entered her. I moved slowly and shallow as I feared going any deeper would hurt the baby. She groaned.

She surprised me when she moved her hands to my chest pushing me; I pulled out of her and rolled over onto my back. She straddled my hips and leaned over kissing me deeply. I moved my hands to her breasts then her stomach as she lowered herself on my length. I groaned and leaned my head back enjoying the sensation. "Are you sure that it's ok to take me so deep" I asked in between groans. She groaned and replied "I'm sure that it's alright." She lowered herself fully onto me and started to move. I knew I wasn't going to last long. I moved my hands to her hips in a vain attempt to keep her from taking me too deep.

After a very short time I felt her tighten around me. I followed her over the cliff and released with her. She collapsed on top of me, spent; I held her close and kissed the top of her head. I pulled out of her and rolled us both onto our sides. We slept peacefully that night wrapped in each other's arms.

~Four months passed~

Chizuru was sitting under the large Sakura tree in the yard; I had returned from home after a short meeting with the other clan leaders and now was sitting on the porch smoking my pipe watching her.

As I watched her face went from being peaceful to shock and frightened. "Chizuru," I asked thinking something was amidst I rested my hand on the hilt of my sword.

She looked up at me almost in tears. "M-my water…just broke…." She said scared. My hand dropped from my sword and I rushed over to her. Just as I reached her a contraction hit, sending her into pain. I winced as she cried out. I very gently picked her up and carried her to our room. Yelling for a messenger as I went.

Once of the female messengers appeared, she looked rather shocked to see Chizuru in my arms and in pain. "Go Find Sen… NOW!" I shouted at her, pulling her from her shocked state. "Y-yes sir" she stammered and then ran off.

Sen showed up a couple hours later, followed closely by the messenger who was out of breath. "About time" I said to her sharply. "I came as fast as I could" she snapped back, she then forced me out of the room. I paced listening to Chizuru's screams of pain.

Her labor lasted for about twelve hours. I had left for a while so I wouldn't break down the door and barge into the room. I left the messenger there to come get me if things changed. I needed to calm myself.

"Push!" I heard Sen Yell when I had returned. I glared at the messenger "It just started sir" she stammered and ran off. I paced as I hear Sen yelling for Chizuru to push and Chizuru's cries of pain. All of a sudden everything went quiet. It seemed to be that way for what felt like hours. I heard a high pitched cry. I then had released the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Sen Came through the door, she was wiping blood off her hands. "Momma and baby are fine, you may go in now." She said. I slowly entered the room to see a pale Chizuru propped up with a small bundle in her arms. She smiled weakly to me as I moved next to her.

"Meet your daughter Kazama." Sen said as she moved up next to me. "What are you planning on naming her?" she asked throwing me off a bit as I hadn't thought of any names.

Sen whacked me with her fan. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of any names!" With this Chizuru giggled. "Her name is Harumi, Meaning Spring Beauty." I nodded my approval of the name, considering it was spring and the baby was beautiful.

When Chizuru mentioned her name Harumi opened her eyes and wiggled. She had dirty blonde hair and Maroon colored eyes, she was absolutely stunning.

Sen Giggled "Well her hair and her eyes are neither her mother's nor her fathers. They are a wonderful combination of both! Congratulations Kazama and Chizuru."

"Thank you," I stated. "Anytime Kazama, I would do anything for Chizuru." She then bowed and took her leave, leaving us alone to cherish Harumi.

* * *

**A/N: This may take a bit to update again so I'm going to put it on Hiatus, I need to come up with some more Ideas for it. Something that also involves Harumi. When I come up with some I will take it off Hiatus, and I promise I won't forget about it I love this pairing a lot. I am open to Ideas, just let me know. While I'm thinking I may do short One-shots for the rest of the guys.**


End file.
